


You Are Cordially Invited

by ninjacooter



Category: Evanstan - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M, happy for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjacooter/pseuds/ninjacooter
Summary: Olivia just wants to find a connection with a Dominant that will put her under and keep her there.Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan have been together for years, but they’ve really been wanting a third partner to click with in a D/s relationship.A chance encounter at a prestigious club has a happy outcome for them all.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	You Are Cordially Invited

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, a piece comes into my head that I just can't put down - even though I'm writing multiple works at a time. This one, I just couldn't shake.
> 
> I hope everybody's doing ok - I know times are getting scary. I love you, I see you, I hear you - you MATTER. Please take care of yourself. <3

The entrance looked like a basic loading door, located along a blank, featureless wall in a dark alley to seemingly nowhere.

“You sure this is it?” she asked, frowning.

Sable, her best friend for the last twenty years, smiled and nodded.

“Losing your nerve already, Liv?” she chuckled softly.

Olivia let out a bark of laughter as Sable rapped on the door in a coded knock.

“Bite me,” she muttered as the door opened a crack. A pair of kohl rimmed, almond shaped eyes peered out at them, then the door opened.

“A brave man likes the feel of nature on his face.”

The woman’s features were breathtaking, her makeup and fashion immaculate.

Sable’s lips curved into a sly smile as she replied, “Yeah, and a wise man has enough sense to get in out of the rain.”

The woman waved them in with a smooth, cultured smile, her movements elegant and poised. She peered over and Olivia felt the woman’s gaze as a physical touch, her heart skipping a beat.

“Fresh meat?”

Sable chuckled and replied, “She’s with me.”

The woman closed the door behind them, slowly letting her gaze sweep Olivia from head to foot.

“Pity.”

Sable laughed and smoothly replied, “For you, maybe - for me…?”

The woman laughed and it was a low, musical sound as she reached over and collected a pair of soft, teal colored leather straps, handing them over to Sable.

Olivia watched Sable’s fingers brush along the woman’s thumb as she collected the straps and she could swear that the heat had just cranked up ten degrees. She flushed, shrugging out of her heavy leather jacket, hanging it over her right shoulder.

The woman’s eyes widened at the artwork all over Olivia’s body and she let out an obviously disappointed sigh. The little black dress didn’t cover much, and although her legs were covered in ink as well, the lattice of fishnet stockings covered them somewhat.

Sable held out her hand and Olivia held her hand out, shivering a little as her friend gently tied the strap around her right wrist.

Sable had explained the rules of this place to her the night before, and Olivia’s mind was racing to remember it all. The straps were indicators that the person wearing it was just observing - not actively partaking in the… activities inside. Nothing that occurred within this building was to be spoken of, ever, to anybody outside. This was a place where the rich and famous could come to feed their appetites for things that weren’t at all acceptable in ‘normal society’, and the identities of anybody they would encounter would have to remain completely secret.

Olivia had been to similar clubs like this in the past, but only ones that the ‘general unwashed masses’, such as herself, could attend. This was something she had been talking about with Sable for a few years now. Her friend called herself an Executive Dominatrix - she worked with high powered attorneys, judges and other people in high office, helping them to bleed off the stresses of their day. It paid ridiculously well, and gave her access to places that few outside the circle had knowledge of.

Olivia had always had a fairly submissive streak, but rarely encountered partners who could actually put her under and keep her there. She was hoping to have better luck in a different crowd.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Olivia shivered at the sound of the woman’s voice, wondering why she was reacting so strongly to it.

The feel of Sable’s hand on hers, giving her a gentle squeeze, helped her ground.

Fuck, if she was already reacting like this to the person at the door, Olivia could only wonder how she would react when they entered the club proper.

Sable gently pulled her along, through an ornate indigo and gold toned archway. Tanerélle’s Dreamgirl echoed through the air, feeling like warm honey flowing over her as they walked into a large room filled with people, touching, exploring and dancing with each other to the music.

“Come on Liv, let’s find you a place where you can watch.”

There was a reason they’d been best friends for so long. Olivia had witnessed the younger woman do an emotionally overwhelming scene with a femme who loved knifeplay. The pair had worked together as though they’d been doing this for years for each other - and she had ended up saying as much to the pair of them after they sat recovering, Sable smiling as the woman perched on her lap, eating berries from Sable’s hand. It had almost broken her heart, seeing the connection between the two of them. It had been what she had wanted for her entire life, but nothing ever seemed to click like that with anybody else Olivia had ever met.

Sable had tried playing with her, working to guide her into that headspace, but it just didn’t work that way between them. Disappointed in the aborted attempt, but still fond of the woman for trying, they had remained friends. And now, here they were - in a place Olivia had literally dreamed about.

It felt so odd actually being here, her eyes scanning the crowd and recognizing models, actors and other famous luminaries. Olivia hadn’t seen this many breathtakingly beautiful people in one place at the same time, ever. It was a little unnerving.

Threading their way through the gathered couples were a few men who held themselves as though they felt they were important enough for anybody to drop to their knees at the snap of their fingers - and many did.

“You stay the fuck away from them, you hear me?” Sable had hissed.

There were predators in any gathering of people, but at least here, people could say no - and if that no wasn’t respected, the people coercing and giving attitude about being rejected would immediately be tossed out on their asses.

Olivia let out a low laugh, nodding. “Yeah. Not a problem.”

Their very presence felt oily and uncomfortable. Men who claimed to be dominant, but who had no actual idea what that was. Yeah - she wouldn’t have  _ any  _ problem staying away from them.

“Here, sweetheart,” Sable murmured, guiding her gently into a seat with a damn near perfect view of the crowd. “I’ll get you some water.”

“Sabe, you don’t have to do that… you don’t need to babysit me,” Olivia flushed, enjoying the fussing, but not wanting to receive it at the expense of her friend taking time to enjoy herself tonight.

Sable gave her a mild look, sucking her teeth. “Stay here.”

Olivia took in a shaky breath, nodding. “Yes, ma’am.”

Sable laughed softly. “Save that shit for somebody who sends you where you need to go,” she snapped, her voice fond.

Olivia watched her friend walk over to the bar, leaning in and enjoying the charmed expression on the bartender’s face. She was a fucking succubus, Olivia was certain of it. The woman could have anybody eating out of her hand within a few minutes of meeting them.

Olivia sighed, then let her gaze wander over the people around her. Nothing. Nobody in this room felt right - for what she was looking for, at least. How disappointing. But still, the night was young.

The room around her was lush and comfortable. She looked up to see both women and men, in various states of undress, twisting sinuously in hanging cages. It was a sensual feast for her eyes, and she leaned back and just enjoyed watching the interactions of the gathered people as they played together.

She couldn’t help feeling a little wistful - that these people could so easily connect and find the ways to touch and interact between them that turned their partners into beings of pure, expressive joy and pleasure.

Sable came back with a bottle of water, smiling and handing it down to her.

“Ok - that’s the extent of the babysitting for tonight. You got it from here?”

Her expression was soft and open and it eased something in Olivia, giving her a boost of confidence.

Olivia nodded, then stood up, taking a quick drink from the bottle.

“I think I’m going to wander a little,” she replied, wanting to see the rest of the place.

Sable reached out and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Text me if you need me, ok?”

“I will - go forth and crush your enemies, see them driven before you, and hear the lamentation of their women.”

Sable laughed and shook her head. “Such a dork. Have fun, Liv.”

Olivia watched her friend walk through the crowd, turning heads. People watched her as though she was the only drink of water finally walking through the desert. Although Olivia couldn’t remember the last time anybody had ever looked at her like that, she was quite clear that she didn’t want the kind of universal attention that Sable seemed to thrive in.

Still - it’d be nice to have  _ somebody  _ drawn to her like that.

She sighed and started making her way through the crowd, watching as the eyes of a few men and women tracked her for a moment before refocusing on their own partners of the moment.

Christ, this place was a rabbit warren. Did it take up the entire floor? It certainly seemed to. There were various rooms where people were engaging in a variety of activities - everything from soft seduction to rough, vigorous play.

She stepped into a hallway, eyes locked on two men as they clutched at each other. Something about the way they interacted, the lithe, muscular brunette alternately grinning and groaning as the larger man, a blonde with a ridiculous hip to waist ratio, pressed the smaller man up against the wall by his shoulders. The brunette damn near panted as the blonde’s hand slid down his torso, cupping his cock and grinning as his partner groaned and rocked his hips up into him. The two of them spoke, but she couldn’t hear what was being said.

With a shock, she recognized them both, her cheeks heating as she leaned against the wall, helpless to look anywhere else.

The smaller man let out a whine, his eyes locked on his lover’s with such a soft, fond intensity that it damn near broke her heart.

Suddenly, the smaller man’s eyes flashed over to her, his mouth dropping open a little as he continued to rock his hips against his partner’s hand. His lips curled into a heated, playful smile as he said something she could barely hear and a shock went through her as her body reacted, a heat racing through her as desire coiled in her gut, sending a flash of pleasure through her.

She blinked and whispered, “Holy shit,” as the blonde’s head turned to see her - then he was smiling as well.

She should go. There was an intimacy in this moment that didn’t feel right for her to be watching. Sure - they’d come to this kind of club and definitely had an exhibistionist streak, but… She took a step back but found herself unable to turn away.

The blonde looked concerned for a moment and the smaller man reached up to brush brown hair out of his own eyes.

“Shit. I’m sorry…,” she stammered, shaking her head as she finally turned to go, her heart aching.

This had been a mistake. It was only reminding her of everything she didn’t have for herself, and now she just wanted to leave. She walked down the hallway quickly, pulling out her phone and texting Sable.

_ I’m not feelin’ it tonight. I’m gonna head out. _

_ Sweetheart, did something happen? Are you ok? _

_ Yeah - I just… this isn’t helping. _

_ I’ll come get you - where are you? _

_ I’m really ok, Sabe. Honestly. _

There was a touch at her elbow and she quickly spun, flattening her back against the wall, eyes wide as she looked to see that the men had followed her, concern obvious in their expressions.

“Fuck - you didn’t… I ah…,” she muttered, feeling horribly guilty. Now she’d ruined their night as well.

“Hey…,” the large blonde reached out with a tentative hand, asking, “Are you ok?”

The genuine concern in his eyes seared her to her core and she was suddenly tearing up.

“Look - I’m good. I just… I’m ok.”

Olivia quickly wiped at the tears that trailed down her cheeks. God, she was a mess.

“Oh sweetheart, is it ok if I hug you?”

And that destroyed the last of her resolve. She nodded and damn near deflated as he pulled her into his arms, squeezing her gently as his partner watched her.

Olivia trembled at the feel of his partner’s hand on her back, making soft circles - and then she felt the oddest floating sensation.

“Go see if there’s an empty room, Seb.”

Olivia nestled in tighter against him, not yet ready to give up the protective circle of his arms as she tried to control her breathing.

“Back here,” his partner called out, and Olivia let herself be turned and led down the hall into an empty room. The men got her settled on a soft couch and sat on either side of her, just holding her as she cried.

She felt awful. Who comes to a club like this and just cries? How completely mortifying.

At some point, the blonde held out a bottle of water, smiling gently as she took it and drank deeply.

“Better?”

His voice was so soothing as he moved to hold her hand. Olivia let out a shaky sigh and leaned into the touch, leaned against him, soaking up his warmth. Oh god, it was so good. The pull of him was so damned  _ strong _ .

“Yes, thank you,” she croaked, shaking her head. “I just shouldn’t have come out tonight.”

She looked over to see Sebastian fucking Stan gazing at her with a strangely fond expression. God, he was even more beautiful in person - it was nuts.

“Can we keep her?” he murmured, his tone soft and sweet.

“Seb…”

How on earth she’d found herself in a situation where Chris Evans was now comforting  _ her  _ after she had just stumbled into and interrupted the hottest fucking scene on earth between these two ridiculously gorgeous men was completely beyond her.

“I’m really sorry. Fuck, I didn’t mean to interrupt…,” she explained, her face heating.

She felt a kiss on the top of her head and she just… melted.

“Don’t worry about us, sweetheart. We’ll be fine.” Chris explained, his voice soft as he held her a little tighter.

“Take another drink,” he murmured and she quickly did.

“Good girl,” he breathed, and she let out a slow, shaky sigh.

“You just need somebody to love on you, don’t you sweetheart?”

“Fuck,” she groaned, shivering against him.

“C’mere,” Chris murmured, pulling her into his lap and letting her curl up against his chest.

Olivia felt as though she were underwater. Everything was so soft and smooth and she never wanted it to stop.

“Please…,” she croaked, startled at how strongly she was reacting to him.

“You’re ok, baby - we’ve got you.”

She let out an entirely embarrassing whine and Chris chuckled softly.

“When’s the last time somebody took care of you, sweetheart?”

Sebastian’s voice this time. He sounded a little sad.

Olivia felt a few tears squeeze out as she whispered, “I can’t remember.”

“Can you look at me, honey?” he asked as he placed a hand on her shin.

Olivia met his eyes and the need in them took her breath away.

“Fuck, your tears are so beautiful,” he breathed, reaching out to brush a thumb over her cheek.

That simple touch shook through her, drawing out a soft cry and her eyes slid closed as she felt him cup her cheek.

“Oh, we gotta keep her, Chris,” Sebastian crooned as he looked her over, his pupils dilating.

Chris let out a soft laugh.

“I kinda think that needs to be up to her, don’t you?” he asked, teasing.

“Liv?”

A woman’s voice echoed out in the hallway and it took a moment for Olivia to recognize it.

“Sable?” she called out, looking towards the doorway.

Her friend stepped into view, then stopped, holding a hand up on the doorframe.

“Liv - you ok?”

Sable’s voice was low and so careful.

“Yeah, I’m good, Sabe. Just a little overwhelmed,” she replied as she wiped a tear away.

Olivia felt the men grow still, then was surprised as Chris’ arms tightened ever so slightly around her.

“You still wanna go home, honey?” Sable asked, still not taking a step into the room.

Olivia, honestly shocked that she still had the presence of mind to do it, removed the leather strip at her wrist, letting it drop to the floor with a watery grin.

Sable smiled and it lit up her entire face. Olivia fixed the men with a steely gaze and said, “You do right by her, or so help me god…,”

“Yes ma’am,” Sebastian answered, beaming as he turned to face her friend.

Olivia felt Chris’ lips nuzzle her ear, his breath sending a shiver to run down her spine as he softly replied, “We’ll make sure she’s taken care of.”

Sable nodded and smiled as she gave the doorframe a pat.

“Well, then - as you were,” she murmured, walking off.

Olivia was suddenly giddy and it set off a short round of giggles. Chris’ chest vibrated as he hummed and gave her neck a kiss.

“Tell us what you need, sweetheart,” he breathed, nuzzling her ear.

A bolt of pure pleasure shot through her and she cried out. “Fuck…,” she spat out, “I don’t even know.”

She was embarrassed at the depth of emotion that came through with that admission. Chris shifted her on his lap, moving to gently place her on the couch between the two of them.

“Let’s ease down a minute, ok?”

Chris’ eyes met hers and her eyelids fluttered as she nodded.

“I kinda feel guilty because I don’t even know your name,” he admitted with a sheepish grin.

Olivia stared back at him, blinking. When was the last time she’d run into an actual gentleman? For the life of her, she was damned if she could remember. It pulled her out of the floaty place and it became a little easier to think.

She flushed as she looked down at her hands. “I… ah… I know who you guys are already, so - yeah, I’m Olive...ia… ah… my friends call me Liv for short.”

And now she was babbling.

Sebastian started laughing and Chris grinned back at her as she looked up and met those amazing bright blue eyes again.

“You guys don’t have to… I mean, shit, I should go…” she trailed off, looking back down at her hands, but not making a move to get up. She  _ should  _ be standing up and leaving so that these men, who clearly had very strong feelings for each other, could get back to what they’d originally been doing. Fuck, she suddenly felt like the biggest asshole.

“Olivia, what don’t we have to do?” Sebastian leaned into her, frowning.

She frowned up at him, “I mean - I’m ok now. I’m good. I don’t want to cut into any more of your time together...”

Both men stilled for a moment.

“Sweetheart, you’re not cutting into our time together. We didn’t exactly mind you watching, if you’ll remember,” Chris murmured softly.

Olivia flushed and looked up at him, startled at the desire clear in his expression.

“But before we proceed, we’re gonna need you to clearly state your interest. Neither of us are into anything that isn’t 100% consentual for everybody involved.”

Olivia damn near bluescreened.

“Fuck, at this point I just want to feel safe and desirable and I want to drop so damn bad for somebody, it almost hurts.”

Both men wrapped their arms around her, Chris’ voice calm and authoritative as he asked, “How intense do you want this to get?”

It was a good question. She let out a weak laugh.

“Shit, it’s been pretty fuckin’ intense already. Are you saying it gets better?”

Chris chuckled and Sebastian breathed, “It gets SO much fuckin’ better, sweetheart.”

And with that, Olivia slipped back into the floaty place as she let out a happy groan.

“What’s your color, Liv?” Chris asked, reaching out and gently turning her chin to face him.

Olivia actually giggled. “Super Green.”

“Are you ok if this gets sexual between all of us?”

Olivia nodded. “Oh god yes.”

Chris grinned, biting his lip before moving in to kiss her. His lips were impossibly soft and the man definitely knew what he was doing when it came down to kissing. She could feel it down to her toes as he cupped his hand just beneath her jaw, thumb stroking her cheek softly.

“Fuck, I love watching you with a partner,” Sebastian breathed, his voice a little shaky. “Is it ok if I take off your boots, Liv?”

Olivia nodded, still completely captivated by the kiss. It was everything soft and soothing and she started drifting into that slow, smooth feeling that slowly suffused itself into her bones. At some point, she felt hands gently massaging her feet. She giggled and Chris broke the kiss, smiling down at her.

“Where can we touch you, sweetheart?” he asked, his voice a low rumble.

Olivia laughed, then cried out as Sebastian started to work a knot out of her foot. “Fuck - anywhere you want,” she breathed, her cheeks warm as she shifted to lean into him, leaning her head against his chest.

Chris just kissed the top of her head and gently stroked his hand down her arm, holding her as she slowly turned to jelly under Sebastian’s fingers. He was working on her calves now and she was completely rolling in soft satisfaction. 

When he finished, Chris shifted her so he could settle behind her, pulling her gently back to lean against his chest as Sebastian’s hands made it to her knees.

“Color sweetheart?” Sebastian asked, his voice a little rough.

“Green,” she replied, her body shivering at the feel of his thumbs gently brushing along the insides of her thighs. She let out a shocked breath as he gripped her legs, pulling her hips to the edge of the couch. Chris’ hands slowly slid down from her shoulders to her wrists, gripping and holding them at her sides.

Sebastian leaned in, gently parting her legs and nuzzling at, what now, would likely be an extremely wet spot on her panties. When she let out a soft gasp, Sebastian groaned as Chris rumbled, “Doesn’t he look good down there, Olivia? Where he belongs?”

She watched as Sebastian trembled, his smile giddy as he shifted to look at her, his eyes briefly flicking to Chris’. He let his hands slide up her thighs and she cried out when his thumbs met, gently stroking her soft curls through the thin fabric. 

“Fuck, you smell amazing, Liv.” he groaned, leaning back in to press his lips against her, his nose bumping against her clit and she squirmed, shivering.

Her voice was shaky as she explained, “I.. ah.. have this tendency to try to escape when I come with a partner.”

“Yeah?” Chris asked, his voice low and husky.

“Don’t let me,” she breathed, her pulse quickening as Chris hands tightened on her wrists. Sebastian’s hands gripped her hips tightly, pushing her back against Chris’ rather impressive cock.

“Not a problem,” Sebastian chuckled, then damn near growled. “Panties on or off?”

Olivia raised her hips so he could get them off her and toss them onto the couch. He then forced her hips back down and did something with his mouth that literally took her breath.

“Breathe, sweetheart,” Chris murmured against her ear, licking, then kissing just behind it.

A startling sound came out of her, loud as it rang through the room.

Sebastian groaned and continued working his delightful magic with his tongue as Chris nipped just behind her ear, sending her into outer space. Everything became sweet, delicious sensation as they played her body like a fine instrument. She began tensing up as she approached the edge, her body automatically trying desperately to squirm away from the overload of sensation.

“Breathe, sweetheart. Breathe through it - stay with us. We’ll get you there.”

Olivia started focusing on her breath - as much as she was able, and she was startled to find that the sharper edges of the pleasure eased down, her body now feeling as though it were slowly being lifted in the air then she was crashed over the edge, her limbs flooding with soft, warm languour.

Sebastian kissed her thigh and she looked down at him, feeling a little giddy herself at his pleased, hungry grin.

“Such a good boy.” Chris purred fondly, before his tone dropped into commanding, “Strip.”

Olivia shivered as she watched Sebastian blush before slowly getting to his feet, his eyes locked just over her shoulder as he proceeded to pull his shirt over his head. He took his time, his gaze flicking back and forth between her and Chris, his smile cocky and wicked.

“Holy fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Olivia stammered, unable to help herself. And had she just slurred her words? Holy baby jesus, she was gonna die. These men were literally going to be the death of her.

Sebastian’s cheeks flushed and he looked momentarily shy as he seemed to process her compliment, then tossed the shirt to the floor, moving his hands to his belt buckle.

“Fuck, I feel like I should have a fistful of ones or something,” she murmured.

The men both cracked up for a brief moment and she blushed, grinning and feeling a little embarrassed. Chris gently pushed her forward, moving out from behind her to stand, then gently positioned her more comfortably on the couch.

“He’s been so good, and he really needs it,” he looked back at her, “you mind watching for a little bit?”

Olivia giggled. “Absolutely.”

He smiled and it sent a smooth, warm feeling through her.

Sebastian’s pants hit the ground and she looked over to see him get to his knees, his chest rising and falling quickly as Chris turned and cupped his chin, bringing it up so that he could meet the man’s gaze.

“Beautiful,” Chris breathed, leaning down to kiss Sebastian. Watching the two of them kiss sent a flare of heat through her and she almost felt a little guilty - but they’d been more than clear that they didn’t mind her watching. They  _ wanted  _ her to watch them together. Which - holy fuck - front row seat to the hottest show less than five feet away from her? YES PLEASE.

Chris pulled away from Sebastian, then cupped himself through his jeans, gently rubbing his hand over his cock. “You want it, you get it out. You know the rules.”

The open adoration and desire on Sebastian’s face was so… sublime. He looked almost worshipful. Olivia guessed she really couldn’t blame him, though. They were both almost too pretty to look at - it was stupid. The pair together? Christ.

Sebastian reached up to hook his fingers in the belt loops of Chris’ jeans, pulling him in so he could rub his face along his clothed length. He looked so blissed out, she almost expected him to purr.

“Such a fucking whore for me, aren’t you, baby?” Chris crooned, threading his fingers through Sebastian’s hair then gripping tightly, pulling him away from his reverie. “God, I fucking love it when you’re so needy you’ll take it any way I give it to you.”

Olivia’s eyes fluttered at the words, shivering as she watched Sebastian let out a slow, heavy sigh, his hands lifting to unbuckle Chris’ belt.

Sebastian swallowed him down as soon as he pulled the man’s cock out, letting out a loud, groan of pleasure as Chris started slowly fucking his mouth.

Chris cried out and it went through Olivia as a pure bolt of pleasure. Hearing a man enjoy themselves - hearing them come? It was like a  _ drug _ . Unable to help herself, she slid a hand down to gently stroke that soft point of pleasure as she watched them.

“Oh fuck…,” Chris groaned out, his eyes locked on her hand as he sped up his rhythm. Sebastian cried out around his cock and Chris stiffened then as air punched out of his lungs in an explosive cry, his body shaking as he looked down at the face of his lover. Chris then slumped and stumbled a little, Sebastian chuckling and catching him before looking over and meeting Olivia’s eyes.

His cock was rock hard and leaking as he smiled at her, eyes bright.

“You two are insanely beautiful together. I… thank you,” she murmured, her fingers moving in lazy circles, her hips bucking as she added, “for sharing this with me.”

Chris stripped off his clothes then walked over to the couch. God, her eyes wanted to go everywhere as he settled beside her, grinning. “Thank you for that.”

Olivia blinked, asking, “For what?”

Chris chuckled softly. “That look. It’s… always nice to be appreciated.”

Olivia smiled back at him, then looked over at Sebastian, who had slowly started stroking himself.

“Do you want to come like this, or do you want Sebastian to fuck you?”

Her eyelids fluttered and a full body shake went through her. Fuck, that voice. It should be goddamned illegal.

Olivia scanned her gaze up from Sebastian’s fisted cock to meet his eyes. He was shivering every few strokes as his hand worked faster. “I want you to fuck me,” she ground out, watching Sebastian’s eyes widen briefly, then narrow.

“Tell me where you want me,” he breathed, immediately taking his hand off his cock.

Olivia smiled then said, “Sit. I want to ride you.”

She stood and stripped down, watching as Sebastian moved to sit beside Chris, gently bumping him with his elbow. The men looked fondly at each other, then back at her. There was just enough room for her leg to fit between them as she walked over to slowly straddle him.

“Can we make out a little first?” she asked, feeling a little shy for some reason she didn’t entirely understand.

“Sure, sweetheart. Whatever you want,” he smiled as she leaned in and kissed him. Sebastian turned out to be a better kisser than Chris, which she found almost distressing. She felt a zing go through her nipples as Sebastian then gently pinched and plucked at them before cupping her breasts gently. She shivered and twitched at the contact, crying out into his mouth and he squeezed her breasts then, biting back a growl as Olivia’s mind short circuited. Everything went soft and floaty. Fuck, she actually felt a little drunk.

At the feel of his teeth at her nipple, she let out a low, hungry sound that surprised her. She felt him shiver against her, his voice rough as he groaned, “Oh, you’re so goddamned responsive. Fuck.”

“Been a  _ loooooong  _ time,” she replied, her own voice sounding as if it was coming from very far away.

Sebastian shifted to place a soft kiss to her breastbone, and suddenly she felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Chris murmured softly as he gently wiped one of them away with a thumb. “How long has it been?”

Olivia frowned, then replied, “For sex? About a year. For the Drop?” she let out a weak laugh, “Maybe twenty years ago.”

Chris fingers gently lifted her chin to face him, a pulse of soft pleasure coming in waves from his skin against hers.

“How far down are you, ‘Liv?” he asked, peering carefully into her eyes.

She melted back into floating goo as she giggled and answered, “Farther than I’ve ever been before. It’s fuckin’ weird. And Amazing. And awesome…” she trailed off, grinning and feeling safe and cared for, something she never actually thought she’d find with anybody.

Olivia greedily ate all of the emotions, the reactions, the slow, hot pleasure, tucking it away as best she could in her memories so she could at least have this as a fond memory to look back on.

She looked over to see Sebastian’s eyes shining with tears, she blinked and looked over at Chris, who was actively tearing up as well.

“Are you ok? Is everything...” she slurred, starting to get a little confused.

Chris looked honestly startled for a moment, then immediately said, “Sweetheart, we’re amazing right now. You have no idea the gift you’ve just given us,” his voice soft and reverent as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. There were more tears, then, which shocked her. Nobody had ever gotten her so far down that she actually cried.

Sebastian pulled her into a tight hug and she felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck, threading her fingers through his hair with one hand while the other clutched at his shoulder.

“Thank you oh my god, thank you,” she whispered, sorrow spilling out of her, leaving her feeling so much lighter than before.

Suddenly, she felt Chris up against her back, wrapping her in his arms as well. They held her in silence while she got herself back together.

“Do you know how desperately we’ve been looking for somebody like you?” Sebastian breathed, trembling.

Olivia stilled. “Really?” she asked softly, her body still floating now that she finally felt protected, safe and wanted.

Chris kissed her shoulder. “We’ve only just started coming back here. The last partner we had didn’t, ahh… didn’t really work out.”

Sebastian laughed and snapped, “That’s putting it mildly.”

“And - in my entire life, I haven’t connected this strongly to somebody this quickly in almost nine years,” Chris nuzzled just behind her ear and she groaned.

“Fuck, how did you find that so quickly? I needed to draw a literal battlefield map of my body for previous partners, in the hopes that they would maybe,  _ possibly  _ remember where my fucking erogenous zones are. You’re goddamned diabolical.”

Chris laughed softly, giving her ear a gentle nip.

“Yeah, he’s a real prick like that,” Sebastian complained halfheartedly.

Then, she was laughing, and soon all three of them were.

Chris kissed her shoulder, then pulled away to move back onto the couch. Olivia pulled away far enough to look back to see the adoration on Sebastian’s face. Holy fuck. That was a lot to process. There was so  _ much  _ of it - directed at  _ HER _ .

There were a few more tears before Sebastian leaned in and gently kissed them from her cheeks. “You break so goddamned beautifully, ‘Liv.”

The praise flooded her senses and she leaned in, lifting up and reaching back to take him in hand to guide him in, then slowly started sliding down, her body eager as the feeling of fullness grew.

“Oh fuck,” Sebastian ground out as she started a gentle rhythm, rocking her hips until she hit that spot that sent sparks through her vision.

“Oh there, fucking  _ there _ !” she cried out as Sebastian gripped her hips tightly and started snapping his hips up hard and fast. It was fucking glorious. Shockwaves of pleasure rocked through her as she sped closer to the edge, and it was almost overwhelming. Just as it got to a point where it was too much, her body released and she slumped, still shivering as Sebastian’s hips jerked, his body shaking as he yelled out.

“Oh my fucking god,” he croaked as he released her hips, his hands jittering for a second against her skin, his head rocking back to rest against the back of the couch.

“Just so we’re clear,” she started, looking over to find Chris watching her with a heated gaze.

Chris blinked, then seemed to ease down a little before she continued, “I will take as much of this as you’re comfortable with giving me, and I will consider myself a very lucky girl.”

His answering grin was damn near blinding. “Fuck, I was hoping you’d say that.”

Sebastian giggled and pulled her into a hug. “Yeah, it’s pretty safe to say you’re stuck with us for the foreseeable future.”

Olivia let out a heavy, happy sigh as he kissed her temple.

“It’s official. You are both now some of my favorite people,” she laughed softly.

“So - what are your plans for the weekend?” Chris asked with a hopeful grin.

“Shit, I’m gonna need to pull out my D/s checklist. I think I remember where I put it,” she muttered to herself, then brightened. “Yeah, this was pretty much it. So… more of this, please.”

Chris laughed and said, “Oh absolutely. That’s not in doubt at this point. We can meet wherever you’re comfortable with…”

Olivia chuckled. “Yeah, my double bed can’t handle all this, I’m afraid.”

Sebastian laughed then. “We’ll host. California King work?”

“Where the fuck have you been all my life, asshole?” she laughed, nipping at his neck.

He let out a soft sigh and she nipped a little harder. He let out the most delightful sound and she grinned.

“I’d really like to relocate to a more accommodating venue at this point - our place? You can stay over and we’ll make you breakfast,” Chris offered, his smile open and easy.

“An offer like that? How can I refuse?” she replied.


End file.
